chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Manipulation
Human manipulation is the ability to sense and manipulate all the workings of the human body upon skin-to-skin contact. Characters *Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell has the ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has absorbed this ability from his sister. *Liz Jones has absorbed this ability from Rooreru. *Lowri Elan Petrelli has this ability synthetically, given to her using ability granting. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Lowri. *Abbie Gray has absorbed this ability from Lowri. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability too. *An unnamed villain has also possessed this ability in World 8. Limits 'Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell' Rooreru has gained great skill in the healing apect of the ability, but she has never learned to use it upon herself, despite having made the attempt a few times when wounded. She is also limited in its other aspects, due to a reluctance to develop them after she once used the ability to kill in self-defence. However, when forced she is willing to use it to sedate any enemies, knocking them out or forcing them to sleep. She has used it a few times to manipulate genetics, giving a person an ability twice and removing an ability once. She has also once used it to heal damage to the brain caused by repeated telepathic control. She can revive skillfully when augmented. She senses information about a person's body every time she touches someone, though usually only the more significant revelations remain with her. Theoretically, she could use the ability to alter appearance and physical age, but she has never attempted to do so. Like all other characters who possess this ability, she requires skin-to-skin contact. When she first manifested the ability would trigger her to enter a trance whenever she'd touch someone, but she has since learned to control this and combine it with her usual consciousness and senses. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' By now Keitaro has similar limits to his sister Rooreru, but is a little weaker at healing, since he doesn't use it daily to earn himself a living. However, he has used it to revive more times than she is. He can augment himself to achieve this. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz should have similar limits to Rooreru and Keitaro. 'Lowri Elan Petrelli' Lowri had developed this ability extensively, and trained with it often. She is highly skilled with it and had fully developed all aspects. However, she lost aspects of the ability when she was drained. Now she cannot revive or alter genetics, and her self-healing is more limited to consciousness. Thus, she can use the ability to gain information from the bodies of others, heal herself and others, knock others unconscious, and kill. She has discovered a few circumstances which the ability cannot heal, such as Draining, Death Aura and energy loss from overusing Command. She can also to some extent control movement with it, and change thoughts and mood, but her skill in this is limited because she feels it would be unethical to do so, and therefore she doesn't practice it. She can also manipulate physical age, and has used this aspect to make herself and a few other people immortal. She is planning to do so for all of her children, when they are adults. She may be capable of changing appearance, too. Like all other characters, she always requires skin-to-skin contact, and at first was drawn into a trance at all contact but has learned to control this. She is the character with the greatest skill and knowledge of the ability (even though she's the weakest with it in World 2), due to her extensive training and the fact she needs constant use of it to remain healthy and living. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter's limits are similar to what Lowri's were before weakening, possibly slightly lower. He usually uses it to heal and to revive. 'Noah Gray' Noah's limits with this ability are similar to Peter's. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie's limits are also similar to Peter's. 'Unnamed Villain' The villain was shown using the ability to heal himself, and to manipulate Leo Castern's movements so that he was forced to shoot his Company partner, Rhia Jones. He did not display any of the other aspects of the ability, and it is unknown how many of them he had developed. Similar Abilities *Biokinesis can be used to manipulate the human body *Healing, healing kiss, healing breath, healing touch and healing tears can all be used to heal *Life/death touch can be used to heal, revive and kill *Full healing can heal emotionally, mentally and physically, and can heal abilities *Sacrificial healing can be used to heal others by taking the injury upon oneself *Health optimising is the ability to sense the health of others and emit an optimising pulse *Body manipulation can manipulate movements, appearance, size and age *DNA manipulation is the ability to manipulate genetics *Animation/inanimation can be used to kill or revive *Biokinesis is the ability to manipulate the bodies of all living things *Ability granting is the ability to give others abilities *Arthrokinesis is the ability to manipulate joints and tendons *Life absorption can kill with a touch *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Human omnipotence is the ability to manipulate humans in all ways *Keratin manipulation can manipulate skin, nails and hair *Diagnosis can detect and solve medical problems *Adrenal inducing is the ability to induce adrenaline into the adrenal glands *Cytokinesis is the ability to manipulate cells *Dermakinesis is the ability to manipulate skin *Dentokinesis is the ability to manipulate teeth *Cardiokinesis is the ability to manipulate the heart *Blood manipulation or haemokinesis is the ability to manipulate blood *Pneumakinesis is the ability to manipulate the lungs *Osteokinesis is the ability to manipulate bones *Hair manipulation is the ability to manipulate hair *Psychosis induction is the ability to induce psychosis in others Category:Abilities